Finally Moved On
by whatdoyouwantfromme16
Summary: Mai disappears after that fateful night at the lake but then a year and a half later the gang runs into her and her new boyfriend at the airport, not knowing the trouble Mai has gotten up to in the last year and a half edited version of my first this story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY COMING AT YOU THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER ONES SO HOPE YOU ENJOY R &R.** _Mai POV 1 ½ years ago_ " _Me or Gene?" When he said those heart breaking words, I could feel tears starting to form but I decided to make this a chance to re invent myself after being rejected like that. So that's exactly what I did the next day at the airport when we were all saying our goodbyes. He offered me a picture of him and Gene which I declined right away, knowing that the memory would only bring pain. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your life Davis and LIn-san." I say to them right before they go through the gates._ _After I said my goodbyes to the SPR irregulars I went home and packed up all my stuff, I was moving to Tokyo. After all Shibuya just wasn't for me anymore. I didn't leave a note and I had already changed my phone number. I just hope that they won't be too worried._ _I got on the train and sped away_ – _the movers had already brought my stuff to the new apartment and I should be there shortly, I guess all that I can do now is go to school and hopefully be able to get into Toudai on scholarship. I had already gotten a new job there, I had an old family friend that owns a restaurant and when I told her she said that she would be delighted to have me work there._ _When I got to my new apartment there was the person standing outside of the one next to mine._ " _Yo, you must be the new girl. I'm Izuki Tony, pleasure to see that my new neighbor is so cute." He said with a wink and a smirk. I must admit he was pretty cute himself, he had these beautiful golden eyes and perfectly kissable lips along with that cool boy vibe. I thought to myself this is the most perfect time ever for re-invention._ " _Yeah, I am the new girl, and I have to say you are most definitely a sight for sore eyes. You can call me Mai." I replied back coolly, trying to hide my blush best as I can._ " _I think that we are gonna be great friends Mai, you can call me Tony. Well, I've got to go to work. Nice meeting you, here's my number if you ever want to hang out." he said before he walked away._ _I unlocked the door and saw that everything had already been set up. Perfect. Now to go shopping to perfect the new me. I went for the bad ass rocker chick thing, and I even dyed my hair black with red streaks!_ Advance of 1 and 3 months ago. " _Mai I love you. Would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Tony asked me looking very serious._ " _I don't love you but I would like the chance to if you will let me?" I said the words knowing that if I didn't now I would regret it for the rest of my life I needed this to finally move on from that Narcisstic ass whole._

One Month ago " _I am really sorry Mai I promise I will be back in one month's time I will call you when I land, okay?" he asked me._ " _Of course Tony I will be waiting but go your family needs you right now." I tell him holding back the tears._ " _Just remember the charms and spells I taught you, those should help keep you powers at bay until I get back, I will always love you with all my heart Taniyama Mai." He told me._ " _See you when you get back." I told him, with that he kissed me a longing kiss and left to go board his plane._ Current day Naru POV. As I entered the Tokyo airport after a year and a half I saw the SPR irregulars. I saw everyone except for the one I came back to Japan for Mai. even though I did not see her I did not instantly question where she was instead what surprised me is LIN said; "Where is Mai-san I do not see her here with you guys?" they all looked very uncomfortable at Lin's question. Masako what the first to speak. "We haven't got the slightest clue right after you guys left she just up and disappeared." she knit her brows together after that. Then we all heard a voice that we could never mistake say "Tony, you're finally back I missed you so much!" said the girl that sounded like Mai but looked nothing like her, this girl had black hair with red streaks that went down to the middle of her back, black ripped jean son and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket to top it all off. The male picked her up and kissed her. "I missed you too Mai." "MAI is that really you?" I heard the voice of MIss Matsuzaki ask. Mai. Pov. I looked through crowds of people and once I spotted im I couldn't help but run up and throw my arms around him Saying."Tony, you're finally back I missed you so much!" he picked me up and kissed me right there. "I missed you too Mai." he said lovingly. "MAI is that really you?" I heard a very familiar voice say. I Tony put me down and I turned around, and standing right there was all of SPR including Davis and Lin-san. "Oh hello everyone long time no see eh?" I say to them not wanting to make a scene. Tony puts his arm around me. "Calm down Mai just keep your emotions in check." he whispers in my ear and I just nod my head, putting a cap on my emotions. "Yeah it has it's been a year and a half and you finally resurface with some delectable eye candy, mind sharing?" I hear the familiar voice of Yasu say. "No way I am not going to be sharing my boyfriend with anybody, anyways Tony you must have had a long flight let's head home." I say with a shaky voice seeing everybody again has brought up emotions that I am not sure how much longer I can contain. "Wait these are the friends that are in that book that you refuse to tell me about aren't they?" Tony asks as if he already knows the answer. "Yes" I reply with glumly no really itching to get out of here. "Well Daymon, Rose, and the kids are coming over tomorrow why don't we invite them as well?" He asked me, I glared at him. "I'm not sure after all I do have to teach the kids so it might be a bit awkward." He gave me puppy dog eyes. "But I guess if you guys don't mind me being a bit distracted you can come over. Tony I know that you just got back but I really need to get away from all these people, can you give them the details while I go catch some air?" I ask knowing that if I don't get out of there now it was gonna make a scene. Tony POV. "Of course babe see you at the car." I say, she leans up and kisses me on the cheek. "Okay thanks, Tony ." she tells me. "I love you." I call after her. I turn to all of her old friends back when she was on a ghost hunting team, now it's just me and her as a ghost hunting duo. "So this is our address and home phone number feel free to call if you get lost the other people should be there around 1 so if you wanna come around then that would be perfect." I tell them as I hand them each a piece of paper. I turn to start leaving knowing that Mai would be worrying and wanted to be at home in her training room. "Are you sure it's okay for us to come and interrupt your everyday lives I mean we were ghost hunters she almost died several times." I heard the tall blond guy with a ponytail ask me. "Oh we still ghost hunt together I think that you would be surprised on who she is now. So I think that she will be okay as long as I am there for her." I tell them. "But I better go Mai doesn't like being out of the house much so I hope to see you tomorrow." I tell them with a smile before I go off to go home with my Mai. Naru POV. I thought if we left Mai would stop being in the paranormal world, not go change everything about herself and get a new boyfriend. Mai was supposed to wait for me I thought she loved me. "Well he seemed nice." Yasu said to no one specifically. "I just hope that Mai is happy, is anyone going to go there tomorrow? I mean I kinda want to hear more about her." Ayako asks. "I am going for sure." Says Masako surprisingly. The rest of the SPR irregulars agree that they are going to go and Lin accepts on both our behalfs. This is gonna be very interesting, I think to myself. **A/N: SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE MY NEW UPDATING SCHEDULE.** **~WHATDOYOUWANTFROMME16 OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND HERE IS CHAPTER 2. R &R.**

Mai POV.

10:00 AM

Knock Knock

"Eh Mai can you get that I still haven't decided what to wear." Tony calls at me from the bedroom when we hear a knock on the door.

"Okay." Is my reply, I mean I love Tony but he takes forever to get ready. I open the door to see Daymon, Rose and their twins Kei and Ella. Daymon and Rose are cousins of Tony and they live in Japan as opposed to America due to the fact that their kids have some freaky abilities and they didn't want them being tested on and they knew that Tony came here for the exact same reason, but Tony isn't the best with kids so I'm the one who helps to train them.

Kei is pretty handy with healing people but it drains his life force pretty fast. Ella on the other hand is an anomaly she can control sound waves. The other reason why I help train them is because over time I managed to develop these same abilities and quite a few more as well.

"Hey guys you know the drill." I tell them happily

"Hey aunt Mai where's uncle Tony?" Kei asks me.

I chuckle a bit "Still getting ready." I tell him with a smile.

"Hey are you laughing at how long it takes for me to get ready again?" Tonys says as he walks into the room.

"Maybe" I reply cheekily. He just smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Okay well no more goofing off we have guests coming around oneish and you guys need to be done training around then, okay?"

"Okay aunt Mai" they replied with in unison.

So we start with the basics first such as meditation, qi gong and some Tai chi, to warm up, that takes us about an hour. Then we get into the real training, with equipment and almost assured injuries. We are about twenty minutes in when Tony finally walks into the training room that we set up in our apartment.

"Hey kiddos" Tony says cheerfully.

"Uncle Tony Look at what's happening with the music" Says Rose, she motions to me to throw the tennis balls into where the music would be leaving the speaker, so I do and she manages to keep them in the air for five minutes moving them around and making them dance before they drop, and she looks exhausted.

"That's amazing Ro, keep up the good work" Tony says to Rose with a smile.

"How you holding up over there Kei? With the hole absorbing the natural life force around you thing?" I ask to him using a cautious voice, knowing how emotional he can get while training.

"Better than last time Mai, I'm really glad that you take your time to teach me this kind of stuff"

"I love doing it so you don't have to worry" I say kindly.

"Mai how tough was it for you to learn how to do this" Kei asks me.

"Oh that is not a story that you want to hear, trust me on that one Kei." I say to him not wanting to remember how I learned about these powers.

"Mai I am getting really tired" Rose tells me, I can see that she is getting pale.

"Okay we have been at this for about 3 hours so let's take a break to have some lunch then meditate after that." I tell them

"Okay Mai" they say in unison

~12:50~

Knock Knock.

"Hey Daymon can you please get that?" I ask.

"Yeah sure no problem Mai," he responded with, "We're you guys expecting 8 more people?" I heard him ask.

"Oh yeah they're Mai's old ghost hunting team" Tony yells from the training room.

"Daym, just bring them into the dining room we'll be out in a minute" Tony called.

"Oh Mai all alone in a room with your hot boyfriend… what could you be doing?" We heard the voice of Yasu call out.

"Sorry to disappoint but probably nothing interesting after all they do live together after all" Rose said as Tony and I walked into the dining room together.

"Wait Mai how long have you lived out here?" Bou-san asked.

"Oh about a year and a half I guess now right Tony?" I ask him

"Well yeah you are in your third semester at Todai so that makes sense, but you have only been living in this apartment for 3 months though you did live next door for quite awhile" He replied.

"There does that answer your question?" I ask

"Wait what are you studying at Todai? Shouldn't you be in your last year of high school? How are you able to afford tuition there?" Ayako bombarded me with questions.

"Well you see I graduated early and I am on a full ride scholarship… at least for my pre-med degree" I answer her with.

"Well Mai it seems like you have made quite the life for yourself" John said to me.

"Well Naru did know that I was leaving I did hand in my two weeks notice paperwork, then the whole finding his dead brother at the bottom of a lake and he is actually Oliver Davis thing happened before I could tell all of you. Hehe"I said while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah that's right you were already enrolled at Todai and had a job set up by the time you got here" Tony said.

"Wait Naru you knew Mai was leaving?" Masako asked.

"Yes but I didn't think that it was necessary to disclose that information myself I thought that Mai would have" Naru says.

"Yeah I guess I kinda forgot to tell you guys with all of the drama and then I lost all of your guy's numbers during the move along with my phone" I lied, I did it intentionally.

"Hey aunt Mai is lunch ready yet?" Ella asked.

"Yes but you and Kei both have to do your cooldown meditation first before you can eat " I say to her.

"Okay aunt Mai. Come on Kei let's go do it so we can eat and talk to aunt Mai's old friends" Rose said to her brother, and they both ran back into the training room. With their parents following behind.

"Don't worry guys we'll supervise the kidlets for this exercise. Oh yeah I brought a case file for you it's on the table waiting for you Mai" Rose said cheerfully.

"Thanks Rose I'll take a look at it in a bit" I reply with.

"Okay why don't we all sit down in the living room and talk?" Tony suggests, everyone agrees and follows him into the living room.

 **A/N: OKAY THATS ALL I HAVE FOR RIGHT NOW I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**

 **~WHATDOYOUWANTFROMME16 OUT**


End file.
